A perdre la tête
by Beyond-Moon
Summary: Tokyo, de nos jours. Les destinées de plusieurs étudiants et leur entourage s'entrechoquent et convergent les unes vers les autres dans un chaos délicat, créant la vie de tous les jours. Mais soudain, le voile de la réalité se brise et les masques tombent pour révéler ce dont chacun est capable pour conserver ce fragile équilibre qui était leur quotidien...


**Et me revoilà partie avec une nouvelle fanfic sur Hakuouki SSL ! J'adore ce fandom, tous ces personnages aussi déjantés les uns que les autres (bien sûr, je ne parlais pas de toi, mon Saitou d'amour 3 3 *message adressé aux autres fangirls :* Il est à MOI, compris ? ;) ). Ceci n'est absolument pas à prendre au sérieux, c'est plus un délire de ma part, mais j'hésite encore entre partir dans un délire complet et apocalyptique ou rester dans les marges de la réalité et du probable... ^^**

**Petite prévention avant de vous lâcher : le temps entre chaque chapitre sera certainement long (quelques mois, c'est pas la mort... Euh, nan, je rigole, partez paaaas !) car je considère cette fic comme "secondaire" par rapport à celle de Black Butler à laquelle je consacre la plupart de mon temps d'écriture.**

**Ok ok je vous lâche, bonne lecture ! ;)**

**PS : Gomenasai d'avance pour les oublis de mot, je suis une vraie tête-en-l'air.**

* * *

**A perdre la tête**

**Chapitre 1 : Embrouillaminis**

Le monde n'était que bruits. Le monde n'était que mouvements. Le monde le poussait et le bousculait dans tous les sens alors qu'il tentait de lutter contre la rivière déchaînée qu'il remontait à contre-courant. Le monde emplissait ses oreilles de son vacarme qui résonnait sans fin dans son crâne. Suffoquant, il tendit la main et une autre attrapa la sienne.

─ Eh ! Tu vas bien ?

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La femme d'une trentaine d'années dont il tenait la main était à demi-retournée et le regardait curieusement, l'air presque inquiète. Il raffermit sa prise sur ses doigts et, fronçant les sourcils, elle s'approcha pour mettre sa main sur le front du jeune homme aux cheveux violets.

─ Hajime, tu as de la fièvre !

─ Mais non, ça va passer maman. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Un passant le bouscula en grognant dans la foule qui traversait la rue piétonne où ils s'étaient immobilisés.

─ Tu me fais peur, Hajime. Tu n'es pas sorti pas de la maison de toutes les vacances, pas même pour découvrir ton nouveau lycée, et tu me fais une crise d'angoisse lorsque que je te traîne de force au centre commercial pour te racheter des vêtements.

─ Ce n'est pas une crise d'angoisse, maman. C'est juste que... je n'aime pas trop la foule.

─ Une crise d'angoisse, c'est ce que je disais, soupira-t-elle, puis elle tourna la tête. Tiens, on va essayer ce magasin-là. C'est fou ce que tu peux être difficile en matière de vêtements !

─ Attends, maman, fit Saito en la retenant. Toi, tu n'as qu'à faire un tour dans une de ces boutiques pendant que je vais trouver de quoi manger. Il est presque midi et je commence à avoir faim.

─ ...bon, si tu veux.

Elle glissa une main dans son porte-monnaie et lui tendit quelques billets.

─ Essaye de ne pas tout dépenser, s'il te plaît. Il reste encore tous les magasins de la rue là-bas à faire !

Saito souffla de soulagement devant la pause bien méritée qui l'attendait. Depuis le matin, sa mère le traînait de boutique en boutique pour compléter sa garde-robe en vue de la rentrée au lycée. Au bout de deux ou trois magasins, la tête de Saito avait commencé à lui tourner et il avait eu de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ce que sa mère lui disait ou lui montrait. Vraiment, il détestait les sorties en ville. La foule l'oppressait, le rendait mal à l'aise et lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens alors qu'il n'était pas non plus un grand timide avec ses amis ou sa famille. Avisant un McDonald un peu plus loin dans la rue, il s'y engouffra en espérant échapper au brouhaha de la rue. Peine perdue : une trentaine d'autres personnes avaient dû avoir la même idée que lui. Fermant les yeux un instant, il essaya de trouver refuge dans son « chez-lui » intérieur, cet espace de tranquillité qu'il s'était construit à l'intérieur de lui-même pour s'y réfugier lorsqu'il n'en pouvait plus. Soudain, il percuta quelqu'un. Saito entendit un plateau tomber à terre et un juron sonore retentir près de lui. Lorsqu'il osa rouvrir les yeux, un homme se tenait face à lui et regardait son déjeuner écrasé au sol avec un air énervé.

─ Tu ne pouvais pas regarder devant toi ! l'apostropha-t-il. Quelle idée de marcher en fermant les yeux dans la foule !

Glacé d'horreur, il sentit les regards des gens autour d'eux se poser sur lui. Du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme vit un couple d'adolescents tourner la tête vers eux et il s'inclina bien bas devant l'homme :

─ Veuillez m'excuser ! Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir renversé votre plateau...

─ C'est bon, tu peux te redresser, ce ne sont pas des excuses qui vont me faire manger ou payer ma note chez le blanchisseur pour mon costume, grogna l'homme d'un ton tout de même moins agressif.

Saito se releva et osa le regarder. L'homme regardait le désastre au sol en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns et courts. Il portait des lunettes, avait un regard sévère et son costume était orné d'une large tache de graisse sur le devant. Un employé armé d'un sac poubelle, d'un balai et d'un seau se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux.

─ Calmez-vous, monsieur, vous n'avez qu'à en reprendre...

─ Ouais, n'empêche que je l'avais payé, ce repas. Toi, fit-il en montrant Saito du doigt, tu vas me rembourser ce désastre.

Saito s'inclina une nouvelle fois et hocha la tête à contrecœur. Vu le peu d'argent que sa mère lui avait donné, si il remboursait son repas à cet homme, il n'aurait plus assez pour lui-même... L'homme choisit son deuxième déjeuner et Saito paya. Lorsqu'il tendit tout ses billets à la caissière, le peu de monnaie qu'elle lui rendit le conforta dans sa crainte : il avait à peine de quoi se payer un soda. Et il n'aimait pas les sodas. L'homme, son plateau dans les mains, lui dit :

─ Bon, merci quand même...

─ Encore une fois, je suis désolé.

─ C'est bon, redresse-toi... Tu t'es assez excusé, je crois, fit-il, mal à l'aise.

Saito obéit et son ventre laissa échapper un grondement affamé.

─ Ah, je vois... Tu n'as plus assez pour te payer à manger, non ?

Saito baissa le regard.

─ Tu n'as qu'à venir t'asseoir avec moi. De toute façon, je ne pourrais jamais manger tout ça, plaisanta-t-il.

─ … merci.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux violets le suivit et s'installa avec lui le long d'une fenêtre.

─ Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi tendu, tu peux te servir, lui dit plus gentiment l'homme. Je m'appelle Toshizô Hijikata, et toi ?

─ Sa... Saito Hajime.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cet homme, il était professeur de littérature dans son lycée ! Il se souvenait d'avoir vu son nom une fois sur le tableau des professeurs absents, l'année passée. Il avait renversé le plateau de quelqu'un qui risquait de devenir son professeur. Vraiment, quel abruti il était !

Hijikata tendit nonchalamment une main vers le paquet de frites et en grignota une en regardant par la fenêtre pendant que Saito l'observait à la dérobée. Il avait retiré sa veste tachée et sa chemise dont le premier bouton était ouvert laissait apercevoir le haut de son torse. Rougissant, il détourna le regard en se mordant les lèvres.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Soudain, un bruit de plateau qui vole à terre (il pouvait désormais le reconnaître) retentit et, en se retournant, le jeune homme vit le garçon du couple qui l'avait observé tout à l'heure en train de se passer la main dans les cheveux avec un sourire gêné en voyant qu'il avait fait tomber son plateau de la table. L'employé à la balayette reprit son seau en soupirant : décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour refaire face à Hijikata, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le paquet de frites que celui-ci lui tendait.

─ Tu as faim, mais tu n'as toujours rien pris. N'aie pas peur de te servir, après tout, c'est toi qui l'a payé !

─ Euh... merci.

Il prit une frite et la grignota, hésitant à poser la question qu'il brûlait de poser, puis il se lança :

─ E... Excusez-moi, vous enseignez bien dans le lycée Hakuouki ?

─ J'y enseigne, et toi, tu es un élève de première année qui va rentrer en seconde, je me trompe ?

─ Comment... ?

─ Difficile de ne pas avoir entendu parler de Saito Hajime, le brillant élève qui adore écrire... surtout pendant les cours.

Saito rougit et le plus âgé rit.

─ Je me demande par quel miracle tu peux écrire tout en ayant de si bonnes notes, mais si tu y arrives, surtout ne t'arrête pas.

Saito bafouilla un remerciement. Il était donc si peu discret lorsqu'il essayait d'écrire en classe !

Ils continuèrent à discuter du lycée et des autres professeurs (Hijikata semblait avoir une dent contre Kashitarô Itô, le professeur d'histoire que tous les élèves redoutaient d'avoir car il avait l'agaçante manie de faire des vocalises en classe lorsque ses étudiants étaient en plein contrôle) et des quelques élèves qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux (Saito découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'Okita, son meilleur ami depuis la maternelle, était particulièrement détesté par le professeur de littérature) jusqu'à ce que la mère de Saito ne pointe le bout de son nez par la porte du restaurant.

─ Hajime, où est-ce que tu as la tête ? fit-elle en arrivant à la hauteur de leur table. Je t'ai envoyé au moins une dizaine de messages pour te demander de revenir !

Saito sortit son portable et découvrit qu'effectivement, il avait trente-deux messages non lus.

─ Désolé maman, je discutais avec Hijikata-san, un professeur de mon lycée.

Il lui indiqua son interlocuteur et sa mère tourna la tête vers lui. Le sourire poli de sa mère se flétrit sur ses lèvres et elle saisit la main de son fils, ignorant ostensiblement Hijikata.

─ Saito, tu as oublié que j'avais rendez-vous chez le kiné tout à l'heure ? On doit se dépêcher si tu veux avoir de quoi t'habiller à la rentrée !

Et elle le traîna jusqu'à la sortie du McDo, plantant là un Hijikata stupéfait.

Dans la rue, Saito tira sur la main de sa mère et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

─ Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, maman ? Tu te rends compte que c'était grossier de partir comme ça sans le saluer et que je vais peut-être l'avoir comme professeur ?

─ Hajime.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

─ Je ne veux plus que tu parles à cet homme. C'est d'accord, mon chéri ?

Le sourire qu'elle arborait en cet instant était presque effrayant. Saito déglutit.

─ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui fit un clin d'œil et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la rue.

─ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te manque encore ? Des sous-vêtements, c'est ça ? Tu préférerais plutôt quelle marque ?

─ Maman ! Ne parle pas aussi fort !

Saito Hajime, seize ans, élève au prestigieux lycée Hakuouki, à Tokyo. Bon élève – très bon élève, même. Comme vous l'avez appris quelques lignes plus haut, il était connu et apprécié chez ses professeurs pour ses excellents résultats et la pertinence de ses interventions. Responsable du comité de discipline au lycée, il était aussi connu chez ses camarades car il était sans pitié avec ceux qui étaient en retard, qu'ils soient élèves ou professeurs. Généralement, il leur fermait le portail au nez et il n'y avait plus que l'intervention du principal du lycée, Isami Kondo, pour rouvrir la grille.

En-dessous de ses airs sérieux et froid, Saito était quelqu'un de timide qui ne demandait qu'à discuter et rire avec les autres, mais sa timidité l'emportait. Au fil du temps, il s'était fabriqué ce masque de froideur qui lui permettait de ne plus rougir et se mettre à bafouiller lorsqu'on lui posait une question, mais ce masque avait aussi pour effet de repousser ceux de son âge plus qu'il ne le voulait. Il n'y avait que Sôji Okita, son meilleur ami, qui arrivait à voir ce qu'il y avait au-delà de ce masque et qui voulait bien passer ses journées avec lui. Les deux garçons avaient notamment un point commun : ils adoraient tous les deux le kendo, cet art ancestral qu'ils pouvaient pratiquer à loisir au club de kendo du lycée Hakuouki.

Au même moment, dans un autre quartier de Tokyo, chez elle, une jeune fille avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur et tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier. Elle était censée faire ses devoirs de vacances, imposés par son père, mais le cahier était abandonné un peu plus loin sur le bureau, ouvert à la page des équations quotient nul.

_Nuggets a écrit : C'est demain la rentrée... J'veux pas retourner au bahut ! : _

_Nexpresso a écrit : Pareil... Je n'ai même pas fini mes devoirs de vacances._

_Nuggets a écrit : T'as des devoirs de vacances ?! T'es pas bien ma pauvre !_

_Nexpresso a écrit : C'est mon père qui ne voulait pas que je perde la main pendant les vacances..._

_Nuggets a écrit : Ouille ma pauvre ! Ça doit pas être facile... :(_

_Nexpresso a écrit : Non non ça va c'est facile en fait._

_Nuggets a écrit : En tout cas, tu vas bientôt pouvoir « le » revoir... ;)_

_Nexpresso a écrit : Arrête ça, mon père vérifie toujours mon historique !_

_Nuggets a écrit : Roh là là, si on peut plus rigoler..._

Du rez-de-chaussée, une voix cria :

─ Alors, tu as fini tes devoirs d'aujourd'hui, que je puisse corriger ?!

─ Oui oui, attends une seconde, papa !

_Nuggets a écrit : Au fait, tu es toujours en love sur lui ?_

_Nexpresso a écrit : Excuse-moi je dois te laisser, mon père m'appelle. A demain !_

_Nuggets a écrit : Hey réponds-moi au moins !_

_~ Nexpresso a quitté la conversation ~_

_Nuggets a écrit : Hé ho !_

_Nuggets a écrit : Pff... C'est trop facile de me laisser en plan comme ça !_

_~ Nuggets a quitté la conversation ~_

L'escalier grinça sous les pas de son père et la petite brunette s'empressa de cacher l'ordinateur sous une pile de papiers et de manuels scolaires avant de reprendre son cahier d'exercices et un crayon qu'elle se mit à mordiller comme si elle était dans un état de concentration intense.

─ Alors, tu as fini ?

─ Oui, enfin non, j'ai presque fini cette page mais il me reste pas beaucoup d'exercices...

─ Fais-moi voir ça.

La jeune fille se décala pour laisser son père jeter un coup d'œil au cahier.

─ Moui... Mais ne sors pas tant que tu n'as pas fini cette page, d'accord ?

─ Bien sûr papa. Juste, ce soir, j'avais prévu de sortir au ciné avec des amis... J'ai déjà prévu l'argent pour les tickets, mais on...

─ Il n'est pas question que tu sortes la veille de la rentrée ! Tu veux mal commencer ton année, c'est ça ?

─ Mais papa, c'était le seul soir où je pouvais voir mes amis...

─ C'est hors de question, point final.

─ ...d'accord, papa.

Son père commença à s'éloigner dans le couloir puis s'arrêta et lança d'un ton hésitant et radouci :

─ Ne... Ne te couche pas trop tard ce soir, d'accord, Chizuru ?

─ Oui papa.

Yukimura Chizuru était une jeune fille douce qui vivait avec son père, Kôdo Yukimura, et son frère jumeau, Kaoru Yukimura. Sa mère était morte quelques années auparavant d'un cancer et les avait laissés aux soins de leur père qui n'était certainement pas préparé à devoir s'occuper de deux enfants en pleine croissance en plus de devoir assurer ses consultations à l'hôpital public de Tokyo. Il était médecin et, si la naissance de ses deux enfants l'avait empli de bonheur, la mort de sa femme et les épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser tout seul, à la force de ses bras pour pouvoir assurer leur avenir, à sa progéniture et à lui, avait changé toute sa joie de vivre en fiel qu'il ne se retenait pas de cracher à toutes occasions. C'était un médecin compétent, et pourtant il était détesté de toute sa clientèle et de son propre fils. Kaoru, d'un tempérament plutôt rebelle, s'était braqué contre son père et il n'était pas rare qu'une dispute éclate chaque soir ou presque. Alors, Chizuru, qui ne pouvait intervenir sous peine d'être elle-même mêlée à la dispute, montait silencieusement dans sa chambre, mettait son casque et montait le volume au maximum pour ne plus entendre les cris de ses deux proches.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans un quartier plus fréquenté de Tokyo, dans la cour intérieure du lycée Hakuouki, on était en pleine préparation.

─ Non non non, ne mettez pas ça là, ça va faire mauvais sur la photo...

─ Mais alors, où qu'on doit le mettre, m'sieur le principal ?

Celui qui s'était exprimé de façon si élégante n'était autre que Nagakura Shinpachi, professeur d'éducation physique et sportive au lycée Hakuouki de son état. Il était reconnaissable à l'éternel bandeau vert qui ceignait son front et à sa musculature qu'il ne manquait pas une occasion d'étaler aux étudiantes du lycée.

─ Heu... Un peu plus à droite, ça sera mieux.

Le principal du lycée, Kondo Isami, s'efforçait d'organiser le petit bazar qu'était devenue la cour de son établissement pour la photo de classe annuelle des professeurs. Un jour avant la rentrée, tout le personnel de l'établissement se lâchait et inventait des thèmes plus étranges les uns que les autres pour la photographie, et cette année, le thème était les samouraïs de l'ancien temps. Kondo était vêtu d'un kimono gris et jaune et peinait à marcher avec ses geta, les sandales traditionnelles des japonais. Shinpachi, pour ne pas contredire ses principes, avait choisi un kimono qui mettait en valeur son torse et plus précisément ses pectoraux.

─ Excusez mon retard, j'ai dû apporter mon costume chez le blanchisseur.

Hijikata traversa la cour en direction de Kondo qui était son meilleur ami de longue date, habillé d'un kimono violet. Il avait coiffé sa chevelure d'ébène comme les samouraïs de l'époque.

─ Ha-ha, vous êtes ridicule avec cette coupe Hijikata-san ! rit Shinpachi.

─ Et toi, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue indécente ? demanda dans leur dos un homme aux cheveux roux qui venait vers eux.

L'homme en question était Harada Sanosuke, professeur de mathématiques. Ses yeux dorés pétillant de malice, il s'approcha de son collègue.

─ Wouah, Sano, tu es magnifique dans cette tenue !

Le professeur de mathématiques se rappela soudainement que son collègue et ami le harcelait depuis plusieurs années pour qu'il sorte avec lui et que lui-même avait mis un kimono assez ouvert. Il fit l'addition des deux, réfléchit et se mit subitement à courir à travers la cour, poursuivi par Shinpachi.

─ Je n'ai contre l'homosexualité mais ça commence à être lourd, soupira Hijikata qui les suivait des yeux. Combien d'années va-t-il encore nous emm... nous embêter avec ça ? J'ai presque envie de payer Harada pour qu'il lui dise oui.

─ Ah, enfin je vous trouve, monsieur le principal ! fit derrière eux une voix qui les fit se raidir.

─ Qu'y a-t-il, Itô-san ? demanda le principal avec un sourire un rien forcé. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Kashitarô Itô était un professeur recherché parmi ses collègues. Malheureusement pour eux, le professeur d'histoire avait passé tant de concours que le comparer avec n'importe quel autre enseignant lambda était comme comparer un bac+1 avec un master de sciences. Avoir son nom parmi la liste de son personnel redorait le blason du lycée Hakuouki et Kondo était prêt à – presque – tout pour conserver le professeur d'histoire parmi ses employé, tâche qui serait facile si ledit professeur n'était pas tout simplement insupportable.

─ Non non, tout va bien, je voulais simplement vous demander s'il serait possible que j'apparaisse au premier rang sur la photographie... Vous comprenez, c'est ma première année dans ce lycée, alors j'aimerais « marquer le coup » en quelque sorte, hu-hu-hu...

─ Mais bien sûr, cher Itô, fit le pauvre principal alors qu'Hijikata grinçait des dents. Je vais en discuter avec le photographe...

Alors que son ami s'éloignait en discutant avec le fourbe, Hijikata se tourna vers Sanosuke qui avait réussi à se débarrasser de son pot de colle ambulant.

─ Au fait, Sannan n'est toujours pas arrivé, remarqua-t-il en parcourant la foule des professeurs du regard.

─ Oh, vous n'étiez pas au courant Hijikata-san ? Sannan-san a pris un congé maladie de deux semaines.

─ Un congé maladie en pleine rentrée scolaire ? Il ne se gêne pas, celui-là... Comment va-t-on faire sans infirmier pendant deux semaines ?

─ Je ne sais pas, mais ça avait l'air sérieux.

─ Bon, au moins, il ne terrorisera pas les premières années comme tous les ans...

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre de mon délire ! Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine fois ! (juste pour plomber l'ambiance et me faire quelques ennemis, je n'ai même pas encore commencé le chapitre 2...)**


End file.
